


File: The Mighty Nein

by Ffwydriad



Series: see file: these assholes [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Paperwork, fic that proves that im just a huge nerd pretending to be a writer, i will admit this is....very extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: In which, despite their best efforts, the Mighty Nein leave a paper trail; an unnamed bureaucrat hopes to be vindicated by history; and I overly enjoy writing needlessly complicated fake paperwork about fictional characters.





	1. File on group, the Mighty Nein, compiled Fessarun 5, 835.

_File created at request of Archmage Ikithon._

Party identified as "The Mighty Nine" entered the tournament past the official deadline. They proceeded to beat all supplied opponents, although not without some difficulty. Party included:

Fjord, half-orc male, sword fighter and magic user. 

Beauregard, human female, unarmed fighter. Self-identified as member of the Cobalt Soul, to be confirmed. _Identified as Initiate Beauregard Lionett._

Caleb enBeauregard, human male, magic user. Spells used: Enarge, Scorching Ray, Earthen Grasp, Shield, and Sleep. Made deliberate attempts to cover face. _Interesting..._

Kylre, halfling or gnome, crossbow fighter. Nickname or potential alias “Nott” as chanted in final bout.

Fancypants, tiefling female, magic user, healer. 

Mollymauk, tiefling, sword fighter, potential magic user. 

Yasha, human female, sword fighter. Identified as Xhorhassian native.

_ Beauregard and Yasha both present at the attack of the Zauber spire, made initial inquiries as to this matter. Suspicious, but they should not pose to be too great a threat. _


	2. Additions to File, Fessarun 15, 835.

Incident report, filed Sydenstar 22, 835.

Allfield was attacked by a raiding party of gnolls on the evening of Sydenstar 20th. The Crownsguard and local citizens were able to fight back against the attack, sustaining losses. Damages and casualty reports have been attached. 

An adventuring party, referred to as the Mighty Nein, assisted in fighting back the initial assault. They were hired to track down the gnolls, and preceded to clear out the den, rescuing a number of kidnapped citizens, in addition to slaying a manticore. Expense report for them is additionally attached. 

_ Allfield incident included sighting of 'Hush'. Group, the Mighty Nein, may be involved with 'Hush'. _

_ Group name is 'Mighty Nein'. not 'Mighty Nine' as initially thought At least one member of the group appears to be Zemnian. Interesting. _

Job completed Sydenstar 25, 835. Death of monster in the sewers. 

Payout of 700 gold, to adventuring party “the Mighty Nine” - Philbin, Lawrence, Kylre, Esma, Barry, Karen, and Rothschild.

_Possibly unrelated, but given the shared name 'Kylre' in addition to the group name, and same number, believed to be aliases. _


	3. From the Record Books of Pumat Sol

Sydenstar 24, 835

150 gold of magic grade paper and ink, Caleb

1 potion of healing, Fjord

2 potions of healing, Nott

Fantastic Haversack, Jester

Sydenstar 26, 835

1 healing potion and 1 enchanting job, leather armor, Fjord

Periapt of Wound Closure, Molly

Sydenstar 28, 835

1 lead box, 2 spell scrolls (Hold Person, Shield), Caleb

2 healing potions, Fjord

1 healing potion, Beau

1 healing potion, Molly

1 healing potion, Jester

Enchantment job, neverending flask, Nott

_Lead box. Bought within 24 hours of the attack on the Zauber spire. _

Sydenstar 30, 835

2 vials of holy water, Mollymauk

2 healing potions, Yasha

Cloak of Protection, Fjord Tough

100 gold of magic grade ink, Caleb

Sydenstar 31, 835

200 gold of magic grade paper and ink, Caleb

Fessarun 4, 835

300 gold worth of magic grade parchment, 30 gold of incense, Caleb

Pearl of Power, Jester

2 enchanted crossbow bolts, Nott

Quen’pilar 18, 835

Cloak of Elvenkind, Jester and Caduceus Clay

Enchantment job, handaxe, dust of deliciousness, Jester

Broken hilt, enchanted sword, Caduceus Clay

Bracers of Defence, Beau

600 gold of magic grade paper and ink, 20 gold of incense, 3 spell scrolls (Feather Fall, Expeditious Retreat, Catapult), Caleb


	4. Additions to file, Fessarun 28, 835.

Incident Report, filed Sydenstar 19, 835 

Late evening, on Sydenstar 16, two deaths occurred at the Fletching and Moondrop Travelling Carnival. Carnival Master Gustav Fletching was detained, alongside fellow associate Bo, no surname given. The Carnival was put under armed guard as investigation proceeded.

A group of adventurers present for the altercation, claiming to have involved themselves to prevent further harm. They were advised to remain at their lodgings in the Nestled Nook for further questioning. 

Early evening, on Sydenstar 18, a fiend identified as the Carnival’s “devil-toad” Kylre was responsible for the death of two guards, before fleeing. It was tracked down and killed by said group of adventurers. 

After investigation, and with conference with Archivist Zeenoth of the Cobalt Soul, all members of the circus save for Carnival Master Gustav Fletching were released. Fletching was detained to work off a fine of 2,645 gold pieces. 

Additional Notes, Arrest report Sydenstar 16

A party of adventurers assisted with the destruction of the undead at the carnival. While not arrested, they were asked to remain within the city for further questioning. The group consisted of:

Shirley, blue-colored tiefling woman. _Presumed__ to be "Fancypants"_

Caleb Widogast, red haired, pale skinned human man. 

Bo, olive skinned, dark haired human woman. **Identified by Archivist Zeenoth as initiate Beauregard Lionett, Cobalt Soul**. 

Bo, half-orc man, unrelated to carnival member of the same name. _Presumed__ to be Fjord_

Bo, halfling. **Identified during the trial as a female goblin**. _Presumed__ to be "Kylre" - named after the nergaliid?_

Mary, pale skinned, dark haired human woman. **Resisted arrest, temporarily escaped. **_Presumed__ to be Yasha_

**In addition, a purple tiefling was initially arrested and then released with the party. ** _Presumed to be Mollymauk._


	5. Additions to file, Quen'pilar 7, 835.

Job completed Fessarun 17, 835. Defeat of Automated Warden, Gearhold prison. 

Payout of 200 gold to adventuring party, the Mighty Nine, diverted into bail of Gilda and Wallace Schuster.

_Gilda and Wallace Schuster were imprisoned for heresy. _

_Only job taken by the Mighty Nein - have they gained an alternative employer?_


	6. Crossposted to file, Cuerssar 9, 835.

Breach of security. Letter received from "Lavorre, esquire" of "Nott and Brave Law Firm" investigating the current location of a high level operative. Letter arrived Cuerssar 5, 835.

Investigator sent to Pillow Trove, Zadash. Lavorre, esquire, identified as Jester Lavorre, a blue tiefling woman. Lavorre was not present, and had requested incoming mail be redirected to the Lavish Chateau, Nicodranas. 

Additional investigation found that Lavorre was accompanied by a group matching the description of the Mighty Nein. Cuerssar 7, 835.

_Threat level of the Mighty Nein should be raised from low to moderate. How they came across any information regarding this operative is highly suspicious. _

_Recommended thorough investigation into the group, and Jester Lavorre and Caleb Widogast in particular._

**Update, Cuerssar 15.**

**No resources available to investigate J. Lavorre or C. Widogast. **


	7. Additions to file, Horisal 29, 836.

Felderwin Incident Report, Additional Notes, Horisal 12, 836

A group of 7, claiming to be a research party under orders of the Cobalt Soul, entered the central tunnel, clearing out the blockage using magic. They entered into a larger pocket. Under the assumption they would return, posted Crownsguard allowed them to continue further alone. 

Leader self-identified as Beauregard of the Cobalt Soul.

_I knew they'd be back. Connected to the missing equipment from Yeza Brenatto?_

From the reports of the Muck Men, Horisal 21, 836

A group of adventurers emerged. We thought they might be enemy agents, but they were non-hostile - hell, they were probably the only reason any of us survived. They were from the Empire, came up through the tunnels. Said they were on a rescue mission. We offered to help them get back to the Empire, but they wouldn’t. Said they were heading on, straight towards Ghor Dranas. 

They set the fire to burn the dead, after we were far enough away, and took the rations and cloaks from the dead. A bunch of fools, but the way they fought - well, if anyone was going to make it that far, I suppose it could be them. 

Oh, and one of them gave me this. Note for someone named Dairon, with the Cobalt Soul? Supposed to be holed up somewhere here.

Note, Beauregard Lionett to Expositor Dairon.

Dairon - we’re headed to Ghor Dranas, to rescue a friend. I know this is the last place you want me to be, but fuck that. Stay safe. See you on the other side.

_Expositor Dairon was last in Bladegarden in early Duscar. They headed east, into Xhorhas. No other information on their mission has been gathered. _


	8. Incident report, Rexxentrum Archive of Cobalt Soul Dualahei 12, 836.

Party teleported into Cobalt Doul, Rexxentrum, without prior authorization. 6 humanoids and 5 horses gained entry from Zadash, to Rexxentrum, to Port Damali, then Zadash again. Humanoids identified themselves as:

Lionett, Beauregard, human. Identified self as Expositor Beauregard, no surname. 

Fjord, no surname, half-Orc, no records available. 

Widogast, Caleb, human. See file: Magical Supply Watchlist, Zadash, Sydenstar-Quen’pilar, 835.

Thebrev, Nott, halfling, no records available.

Lavorre, Jester, tiefling, magic-user. File: Potential Security Breaches, Lavorre, J.

Clay, Caduceus, firbolg, no records available.

_After two months, the Mighty Nein return from Xhorhas and immediately infiltrate the branches of the Cobalt Soul - for what purpose? _


	9. Updated Notes, Dualahei 15, 836.

Members of the Mighty Nein, are, as follows:

Beauregard Lionett, human female. Initiate of the Cobalt Soul - claims to have been given the rank of Expositor ..._by Expositor Dairon? When?_ \- and suitably skilled. Potential leader. Daughter of the Lionett wine family, Kamordah. _Moderate threat level, based on ties to Cobalt Soul._

Fjord, no surname. half-orc male. Sword fighter and magic user of unknown training. Origin unknown, potentially Menagerie Coast. _Low to moderate threat level._

Nott Thebrev, alias Kylre, goblin disguised as halfling female. Crossbow fighter. Origin unknown. _Low threat level._

Mollymauk, purple tiefling . Sword fighter, potential magic user of unknown training. Origin unknown, traveled with Fletching and Moondrop circus. Seems to have left the group following the Harvest Close tournament. _Low threat level. _

Caduceus Clay, firbolg male. Skills unknown, origin unknown. Seems to have joined the group following the Harvest Close tournament._Unknown threat level. _

Yasha, human female. Sword fighter. Xhorhassian origin. Suspiciously absent from Rexxentrum incursion, following entry into Xhorhas. _Low to moderate threat level - despite origin, _

Jester Lavorre, blue tiefling female. Magic user, cleric of unknown deity. Origin unknown, potentially Menagerie Coast. _Moderate threat level, due to knowledge on high level Assembly operations. _

Caleb Widogast, human male. Wizard, with the skill to use teleportation sigils. Zemnian. Takes care to hide appearance, but rarely uses aliases. Could be related to Incident Thunsheer 4, 830. _Moderate to high threat level, based on this connection and potential ties to Xhorhas. _

_The Mighty Nein may even have recovered the beacon, and potentially brought it back to Xhorhas - the Kryn suddenly gained intel on internal operations, a month after their arrival in Xhorhas. If this is a case, then the Mighty Nein should be a priority - they represent a leak that must be dealt with. _

**While suspicion is appreciated, rampant and baseless speculation is not. Focus is to be maintained on Cobalt Soul and operations therein. Further investigation into the Mighty Nein is highly discouraged as wasteful expenditure. **

**Consider this file closed until relevant information is recovered.**


End file.
